Swing my Hair
Swing my Hair is a fan episode. This episode introduces Har, the cat with long hair. Roles Starring *Har *Chroma Featuring *Ramsey *Sniffles *Crafty *Baldy Appearances *Foxy *Vicious *The Mole Plot Har is seen walking into a beauty salon. Chroma passes and Har swings her hair, accidentally hitting him in the face with it. She then asks Chroma if he could help make it look better, and he suggests coloring it. Overhearing this, Crafty gets a sinister smile on her face. Upon seating Har, Chroma pulls out hair dyes of various colors. He splashes pink, yellow, green, purple, and blue dyes on her hair and combs repeatedly. He puts a salon helmet over Har's hair as she falls asleep, leaving for a break. Crafty sneaks towards Har's seat and vandalizes her hair. Later, Har wakes up and looks herself in the mirror. Chroma walks back inside hearing a scream, discovering Har's messed up hair in shock. He pulls out a comb to try restoring her hair to normal, but it gets tangled up. So he cuts through the hair with scissors. Patches of Har's hair falls off, but the scissors have also become stuck. Har sees her hair has become even worse and starts crying, much to an eavesdropping Crafty's delight. Har puts a paper bag over her head hoping nobody will see her. Suddenly, she hears a call from Baldy standing by his barbershop. He says he can help fix her hair problem, and she instantly agrees. Unfortunately, Baldy ends up making Har bald, terrorizing her. Hiding behind a tree, Har cries even more. Sniffles approaches and Har covers her head in fear. Instead of laughing, Sniffles comes up with a solution to grow her hair back. At his house, he pours numerous shampoos and gels into a beaker. Upon mixing it with a potion, he adds a drop of the formula on Har's scalp. Her blond hair quickly regrows and she wants it longer. Sniffles adds in more drops, but with increasing demands from Har, he shrugs and pours on the entire formula. As a result, hair grows through the entire house and soon consumes it. As the hair continues to grow, Sniffles gets strangled. Har screams for help as her own hair wraps around her. Ramsey swoops down and saves Har. He tries to bring her to safety, but her hair is left stuck. So he unleashes a laser beam which cuts through the excess hair. Ramsey sets Har on top of a hill and flies off. Har is glad to have her hair back to normal and swings it again. But this time he hits Baldy and he chases her with a razor. Meanwhile at the beauty salon, Crafty takes a seat awaiting for a hair job. Chroma tells her his shift is done, and taking his place is The Mole. Crafty screams as blood appears on the window due to The Mole's cutting. Moral "Don't split hairs." Deaths #Sniffles is strangled by Har's hair. #Crafty is cut apart by The Mole (offscreen). Trivia *This is Har's debut. *Foxy is seen at the beauty salon at the beginning of the episode. Vicious is later seen at Baldy's barbershop. *The moral is the same one used in Easy Comb, Easy Go and A Close Shave. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 35 Episodes